Furious With Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye gets an unexpected visitor.


**Hey,.**... Here's something I wrote in rush. Totally ff. Happy reading.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my last three ffs. I'll give you all a shout out on my next ff ok.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Skye gets an unexpected visitor.

xox

"Finally, you are awake. You must be really tired, huh?"

The dark stranger looked up to see Skye frowning from her bed as she asked him her question.

"I don't know who you are. But I figured you would be friend not foe. Or you would have smothered me in my sleep rather than have a little snooze right there in that little cramp seat yourself." Skye continued when the man just kept staring at her. "I would offer you this bed. But seeing that someone did a cross-stich on my tummy which sort of limiting my movements, forgive me if I don't."

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Did Robot put you up to this?" Skye narrowed her eyes at him before craning her neck to see if Ward was hiding somewhere in the room.

"Robot?"

"My SO."

"You call your SO 'Robot'?"

"I would call him 'Doll' but I don't think he will take kindly to it." Skye shrugged. "Besides, he is too masculine to be called that. Sexy too."

The stranger raised his eyebrow at that comment.

"Firm! I meant firm."

"Are you always this chatty?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"My mood. And also if the other person, in this case, your mysterious self," Skye gestured towards the man, "do not have an agenda to terminate me."

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Of course, when I sleep. Unless I sleep talk. But I can be really quiet when I'm awake too. Especially if I don't want Ward to know I'm hiding in the SUV. It's fun to see the Robot mumbling like that animated bear who lives in the mountain."

"Paw Rugg of the Hillbilly Bears?"

"That's it! That's the one!" Skye nodded as she giggled and groaned. "Oh! Boots! I shouldn't laugh like that."

"You give the man hell, don't you?"

"He started it when he insisted I do 15 push-ups for every minute I'm late for training." Skye wriggled her shoulder. "Do you mind? I've got an itch behind my right shoulder."

The stranger actually gapped at her.

"Oh! Never mind." Skye wriggled her back against the pillow. "Like I was asking, you a friend of Ward?"

"No." The stranger answered and rose to stand over her.

"You know, I have nothing to do and nowhere to go. And the team seems to be busy somewhere. So, if you want to play 20 Questions, I really have all day."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Would I ask if I do? Duuuh!" Skye rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Ok. How about you take a selfie, sent it over to my phone, I'll upload it, and do a scan search of you?"

"How the hell do the team put up with you?"

"Ahhh! So you do know about the team."

"Listen here, Girl." The man pointed his finger at her. "I'm the one asking the questions here."

"Are you also into those protocol crap?"

"Yes."

"Oh bummer." Skye sighed.

"How do they deal with you?"

"Who?"

"THE TEAM!"

"So you do know them?"

"HELL YES!"

"Give me their names."

"COULSON! MAY! WARD! FITZ! SIMMONS! AND YOU! YOU LITTLE, IRRITATING, ANNOYING - "

"Ok. Ok. I'm shot. Not deaf." Skye informed him. "You must be really a friend of Ward. Are you always this grouchy, like he is?"

"Just. Answer. The. Question."

"Fine." Skye pouted. "AC - "

"AC?"

"Coulson, Agent Coulson. The Boss. The one cool dude in wrinkle-free suits who runs the Team." Skye lowered her voice and crooked her finger at the tall man. When he actually leaned down, Skye whispered. "FitzSimmons and me likes to call him Dad. Not that he is old. Just, you know..?"

The man sighed and shook his head as he straightened.

"As I was saying, AC's been cool and kind since he and the T-1000 kidnapped me from my van."

"T-1000?"

"Ward." Skye raised her finger by her side when he was about to interrupt her. "Look, if you keep insisting on interrupting me, I may get distracted and end up telling you about my favourite character in the Terminator series. I think Sergeant Kyle Reese, played by Michael Biehn, is really awesome! Have you seen that movie? That man is so sexy! Dreamy. Well, as dreamy as Thor.

"Ward is like him. Not Thor but Reese. Strong and silent. He is all robot. Cyborg. That's how he earned the name, T-1000. Along with Tin Man. Turbo and some other stuff."

Skye turned to see the man sitting in the small chair with his head in his hands.

"Hey. You ok?" Skye asked worriedly. "Want me to get the nurse? Or doctor?"

"You know what?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"NO!"

"You should really try Anger Management."

"I give up!"

"Anger Management?" Skye tilted her head. "You shouldn't have, really. But there's Yoga! Maybe you - "

"STOP!"

Skye pursed her lips.

"I give up! I have no idea how Coulson put up with you!" He started to prowl in front of her.

"You mean you are a friend of AC? Not Ward's?"

"Friend?" he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Then you must be The D."

The man stopped and faced her.

"The D?"

"The Director." Skye smiled. "I would call you The DF. But that don't sound very nice. Rude, too. I mean, DF? Just because you shout all the time, that doesn't necessarily mean you are deaf."

"Have you been playing with me Girl?"

"I wouldn't have if you had given me my tablet to play with."

"Do you know that I have a mind to fire you?"

"Of course." Skye nodded. "But I'm used to be thrown and rejected. No big deal. Just..."

"Just what?"

"Just don't punish AC and the team for what I've done."

"Why do you care?"

"Because they are all I have. And I will do everything I can to protect them."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the Director."

"So?"

Skye's eyes suddenly turned a different shade as she smirked at the Director.

"So, you've known all along that I'm the missing 0-8-4 and what I am capable of."

**THE END**

What, do you think? Crazy? Yes. Review? Please.


End file.
